Tape
by Silver Fox Animagus
Summary: a companion piece in Finn's POV to a story written by Ninja Giraffe-Finn makes a craft! might be some cursing, I don't really know


A little companion piece to a story by Ninja Giraffe...chapter 31 of her story "Sai and Sunglasses"...kudos to you Ninja, for finally getting me writing again!

* * *

><p>Finn sat at his family's kitchen table making a macaroni frame. He had been looking for a snack, when he discovered an expired pack of macaroni and cheese. After moaning a bit about how the perfectly good macaroni had been wasted, and how god was cruel for doing this, he decided to make a macaroni necklace out of it.<p>

Then he realized he didn't know how to.

So he had gone into his room and found a plain wooden frame (AN-yes he had a plain wooden frame just sitting around!), and proceeded to glue pieces of macaroni on it randomly. Then he started gluing in a pattern. Then he went back to random gluing when the pattern got boring.

The craft was a good time waster, and was mostly non-destructive, except for when Finn dripped glue on his actual snack, a sandwich he had made after remembering why he had found the macaroni in the first place.

Much shouting had ensued, until the neighbors called and complained. Then Finn went quietly back to his craft.

After hours of work, a full pack of macaroni, and several bottles of tacky glue (the damn glue never stuck right), the frame was finally finished. Finn took it over to the window to get a better look at it. And he dropped it.

The cheap frame shattered into two pieces upon impact. Finn stared at it, dumbfounded, as the reality of what had just happened set in. He knelt by the frame, overdramatically picking up the pieces and lifting them to the sky.

Finn placed the pieces on the table and stared at them. The break was pretty clean; it was possible that the frame could be repaired. But not by tacky glue. Tacky glue sucked.

Tape! That was it, he could tape it back together! But where was the tape…Kurt would know! Finn rushed up the steps, taking them two at a time, before bursting into Kurt's room.

"Hey Kurt do you have any tape?" Finn asked as he burst through the door. "Ohmygod" he screeched at an impressively high register as he took in the scene before him, before quickly shielding his eyes with his hand. He had seen both Kurt and Blaine, and they had both been topless and rather flushed. Finn reeeeeeally didn't want to see whether or not they were more than half naked, hence the eye shielding.

"Finn there's tape in the kitchen. And there's this wonderful thing called knocking. You might wanna try it sometime." Kurt replied agitatedly, glaring at his very uncomfortable step brother. But seriously, where in the kitchen was the tape? Oh well, Finn didn't want to prolong this conversation any longer than it needed to be.

"Right. Sorry dudes." He said, the words slightly muffled by his hand, which was still covering his face.

He was still standing there, shifting his weight from foot to foot when Kurt called out again.

"Finn?" he called rather sharply, and Finn wondered what he could possibly want him for…when he and Blaine were both half naked…oh god, that would be burned into his brain forever…not good images.

"Yea?" Finn asked apprehensively, not sure if he wanted the answer or not.

"Leave." Kurt responded in a harsh tone that would have hurt Finn's feelings if he wasn't so eager to get out of there as fast as humanly possible. Or faster.

"Oh...right..." Finn sighed in relief, as he all but scurried out of the room and back down the stairs, purposely not thinking about what was transpiring now that he had left. Back in the kitchen Finn looked through every drawer, basically dumping them all out onto the floor to find the tape. Of course it was in the last drawer that he checked. Of course.

He stuck his tongue out slightly as he wrapped tape around the crack in the frame, using practically the entire roll. Finn admired his handiwork, which looked like a four year old could have done better, to be honest. Finn smiled.

"Totally worth it." He said to himself as he carried his new frame up to his room.


End file.
